The Gaming War
by justgreat1215
Summary: The Gaming universes are at war! Lame summary. John/Dark Samus, Zach/Agent Tex. Rated M for swearing and fighting!


JG1215: Welcome to my second multichap!

Mew: THIS is what you've been working on for months?

JG1215: Honestly, I've had this story done; I've just been too lazy to upload it.

Mew: -_-

JG1215: At least I got it done and I'm posting it now :D. Dark Samus, disclaimer!

Celebi: When did SHE get here?

Dark Samus: When he started writing this story. justgreat1215 does not own any gaming universes mentioned. He does, however, own John, his OC. His friends own their own OCS: Emma, Edwin, Lue, Zach, Noah, and Caitlin will appear in a later story. Also, check out SEPHxxFORxxLIFE's channel. He is Seph in the story, and is probably the best assassin in Skyrim.

Chapter 1: The LoS

"Shit," Samus muttered as she saw the do-gooders army getting taken down. She couldn't believe it. They were getting overpowered… by thieves and assassins.

They came out of nowhere. One moment, she was chatting with Snake and Mario, the next she was suiting up for battle._Why did this Game War have to happen?_ She thought to herself.

In case you didn't know, the Game War, as it is called, started when warp gates appeared, allowing games to travel between dimensions. This, as you may imagine, created conflict, and eventually war. Gaming universes banded together, forming alliances and armies, the biggest being the do-gooders and evildoers. Recently, however, the League of Stealth (LoS) had been gaining power.

Samus looked left, and saw a Dark Brotherhood assassin decapitate a Toad from the Mushroom kingdom. Samus looked right, and saw Ezio swordfighting the Prince of Persia, but the prince was losing. Samus looked ahead, and saw a masked assassin cut through enemies so fast; her eyes could barely keep up. Of course she knew who it was. The arcane assassin, commander of the LoS, Corvo.

She had no time to react. Corvo, obviously using a slow time spell, charged her, slicing her right shoulder with a dagger. Blood poured from the wound. Samus gritted her teeth and fired. She hit her target. With a smirk on her face, she charged up her arm cannon, ready to unleash the final blow.

She never got the chance.

All of a sudden, an arrow pierced her calf, and her vision blurred. Poison. Straining to look around, she saw the attacker. Dressed in Nightingale Armor, the lieutenant of the LoS, Seph.

The army was crumbling. Samus was getting surrounded. She charged up one final blast and aimed it at the ground.

"Die, bastards!" she yelled, and fired.

When she woke up, she was laying against a building. Groaning, she tried to sit up, only to find she was in too much pain. The assassins suddenly started approaching her. A twinge of fear in her, she tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go. She was trapped.

The group parted down the center as an assassin walked towards her. He looked to be in his twenties, with long, curly hair that had a dark brown color to it, with baby blue eyes. His smile was the thing that got Samus' attention. It was a mix between a grin and a smirk, like he wanted to examine you inside out, but had some softness to it, which Samus found out of place, considering he was a skilled assassin and all that. Wearing torn-up brown thieves guild armor and multiple scars on his face, he had definitely seen war.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Samus Aran, eh? What a surprise," he said.

"What do you want with me, bastard?" The man chuckled.

"My, aren't you a feisty one! Reminds me of a… friend of mine,"

"Answer the question," Samus replied, coldly. The man held out his arms.

"Very well. But first I must introduce myself. I am John, leader of the LoS. As for the question, I need you. You will be my 'example' as to what happens when you trifle with us," he motioned to two arcani assassins. "Strip her of her armor and send it to the engineers to reverse engineer it. As for her… do what you want with her, just keep her alive," Samus hung her head in defeat. The way he worded it, she knew what would happen. She would be a "toy" for his army.

"We struck a big victory tonight!" John announced. "Now, we head back to base with our…prize," Samus could see several of them smirking, thinking about what they could do to her. Then, she was drug away…

JG1215: And that's chapter one!

All girl legendaries: :0

JG1215: What? I'm not sexist.

Mew: Aura Sphere!

JG1215: Oh no!

BOOM!

JG1215: Owwww…

Emma: Well, since he's unconscious, I'll do this. Read and review, but no flaming, or the LoS will hunt your very being!


End file.
